Silver Knight and Little Rider
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana returns once more to Dusis, along with her little sister Shizuka. She saw the three knights. Can she stop what will happen in the novel? Or will it only hurt Hana even more? Sequel to The Officers and a Silver Knight
1. Chapter 1

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.1 The Dragon Knights/Reunited

Hana woke up in a forest, still holding on to Shizuka, her little sister. Shizuka had black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with blue pants; matching her black shoes. She was only 11 years old. Hana didn't change, only her hair was longer. She still had saphire blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black trench coat that match her black shirt, pants and high knee boots. Shizuka woke up. "Where are we, sis?" Shizuka asked. Hana stood up and looked around. "I don't know...but stay close to me." Hana said. Shizuka nodded and stood by her. Hana was having a deja' vu moment, like she saw this place before. She suddenly heard yelling. "Shizuka, stay quiet." Hana whispered. Shizuka was clenching on to her arm. Hana peered behind a tree. There were three men. One had darkish green hair with brown eyes that had a scar on his face. The other had black hair with a partial white dye near his right eye with red eyes. The last one had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She suddenly saw a red creature sitting on top of the black haired boy's head.

The creature noticed Hana. He spreaded his wings and took off. "What is it, Fire?" The black haired boy. The creature perched on Hana's shoulder. Hana suddenly recognize the creature. "...Fire? Is that you?" Hana asked. He wagged his tail happly, making a happy chirp. _"Miss Hana! You're back!"_ Fire said. He nuzzled the side of her face. She saw the three boys approaching her. "Who are you?" The blonde asked. She stares at him confused. "Have I seen you somewhere? I think I know you from somewhere, I just don't know where." Hana said. The blonde stares at her suprised. "You...are you Hana?" The blonde asked. She stares at him shocked. "R...Rune?" Hana asked. Rune smiled. She sighed in relief. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Hana said. "Rune, you know her?" The green haired man asked. "She...knows Lord Lykouleon. She's the Silver Dragon Knight." Rune said. "Fire, is that why you know her?" The black haired man asked. Fire nodded. _"She's fun to be with!"_ Fire said.

Shizuka was staying quiet. "Shizuka, it's okay. They are friends." Hana said. Fire perched on Shizuka's shoulder and nuzzled her. She started to giggled. Hana smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Hana asked. "We...were suppose to bring back Nadil's head, but we lost it thanks to 'someone'. Now, we have to find it." Rune said. Hana nodded. "Do you want me and Shizuka to help?" Hana asked. Rune smiled. "Thank you." Rune said. "Hey, any friends of Lord Lykouleon is a friend of mine." Hana said. Fire went back to his master, Rath. Shizuka walked with the three dragon knights with Delte, the fortune teller that Rune knew, with Shizuka by her side During the search, Thatz, the earth dragon Knight, asked Hana something. "So, how did you become a knight again?" Thatz asked. Hana sighed. "Actually, Lord Lykouleon sented Silver to protect me while I was with the dragon officers." Hana said.

"You know the officers?" Rath asked. Hana smiled gently. "Yeah. They rescued me and one day by another, I bonded with all four of them. Tetheus teached me sword techniques. I help Alfeegi with his paper work every now and then. I even help Ruwalk and Kai-Stern to stay out of trouble. How are they doing by the way?" Hana asked. "Same as usual. Alfeegi nags alot, Tetheus stays quiet, and Ruwalk and Kai-Stern keep getting into hot water with Alfeegi." Thatz said while putting his hands behind his head. Hana sighed. "I have the ability to see other's past and I can show you." Hana said. She focused and used her powers.

It showed herself giving Crewger a bath outside. "You needed a bath, Crewger." Hana said. Crewger shook the water off of him then took off. "Crewger, get back here!" Hana said. She chased Crewger around the garden then caught him. They saw a pair of feet infron of her. It turned out to be Alfeegi. He stares at them both. "Hi." Hana said. "What are you doing?" Alfeegi asked. "I...was giving Crewger a bath, but he ran away from me. So, I had to chase him." Hana said. He sighed. He helped Hana up. "But his bath is over." Hana said. Crewger trotted away. "Did you finish the paperwork I gave you?" Alfeegi asked. Hana nodded. "It's in my room." Hana said. He nodded. He patted her head and headed inside. The memory then vanished. "I'm still working on this spell." Hana said. They continued walking.

Shizuka walked up to Shizuka. "I'm tired, sis." Shizuka said. Hana sighed. She lowered herself. "Get on." Hana said. Shizuka got on her back. Hana got a better grip of Shizuka's legs and started to walk. Shizuka fell asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. Hana smiled gently. She saw the fountain. She gently put Shizuka down. When they wished for something, they were attacked by a demon. "Shizuka! Run!" Hana yelled. Shizuka was hidning behind a bush. Hana tried to summon her sword, but it wasn't working. She then tried to focus her powers. She transformed into a white dragon. She almost killed the demon until she transformed back. Hana tried to transform back, but something was wrong. The demon slammed her to a tree. A sword suddenly flew beside her and hit the demon, killing it. The demon loosen it's grip around Hana. She fainted from the impact.

She felt someone stroking her hair lightly. She was laying down on something. She opened her eyes and saw familiar gentle blue eyes. It turned to Lord Lykouleon. He didn't changed alot from the last time she last saw him. "L...Lykouleon?" Hana asked. He smiled gently and stroked her hair lightly. "It's been awhile, Hana." Lord Lykouleon said. Hana hugged him lightly. She felt him returning the hug. "It's okay, Hana. I'm here." Lykouleon whispered. Hana pulled away and stared at him. "Can you move?" Lykouleon asked. Hana tried to move, but she was still soar from the impact. She felt a cloak around her shoulder, then suddenly felt herself being picked up. Lykouleon was carrying her. "Let's go home." Lykouleon said. "Where's Shizuka?" Hana asked. He smiled gently. "She's safe. Silver took her back to the castle." Lykouleon said. She sighed in relief. She was trying to stay awake. "Get some sleep, Hana. It will be awhile until we get back to the castle." Lykouleon said. Hana leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled gently and walked back to the castle, with the three dragon knights following him.

Hana wakes up and see Lord Lykouleon smiling gently at her. She sat up. "It's okay. We're at a Inn for now. You're safe." Lykouleon said. Hana then realized what happened. "How...come I couldn't use any of my powers like I did last time? I couldn't stay in the transformation form long and I couldn't summon my sword." Hana asked. He sighed. "...you were gone for a long period of time. It will take time for you to regain your power. But with the right training, you will be fine." Lykouleon said while smiling gently. He noticed the charms that he gave her and the officers gave her. He suddenly felt arms around his shoulder. He smiled and returned the hug. "...I really missed you...'dad'. Hana whispered. He smiled once more and tighten the hug. "...I missed you too, Hana. So do the officers." Lykouleon whispered. She pulled away and stared at Lykouleon. He stroked her cheek slightly. She then thought about Shizuka. "I just hope that Shizuka is okay..." Hana said. "She will be fine. The officers will look after her until you return." Lykouleon said. She was a little excited to see them again. She missed them so much. Lykouleon was stroking her hair. "Get some sleep, Hana. We'll be at the castle tomorrow." Lykouleon said in a gentle voice. Hana laid back down and closed her eyes. She felt the blanket covering her to her shoulders. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Silver just now arrived to the dragon castle with Shizuka asleep, still on his back. Alfeegi, the white dragon officer noticed Silver returned. "What was it, Silver?" Alfeegi asked. Silvewr stared at his back. _"Can you take this girl inside? She was going through alot. I tried to explain it to her so she can understand."_ Silver said. Alfeegi was carrying Shizuka. "Who is she?" Alfeegi asked. Silver transformed back to his smaller form. _"This is Shizuka. Hana's little sister. Master has returned. She is with Lykouleon and three knights right now. She will be here tomorrow."_ Silver said. Alfeegi smiled gently. "I'll see if I can find a room for her." Alfeegi said. Shizuka then started to wake up. She saw Alfeegi. "Who...are you?" Shizuka asked. Alfeegi smiled. "It's okay. I know your sister, Hana. We're friends." Alfeegi said. Shizuka then fell back asleep. He sighed and carried her to Hana's room.

He gently laid Shizuka down on the bed and covering her with a blanket to her chin. He turned off the lights, letting Shizuka sleep, with Silver sleeping right beside her. Alfeegi closed the door lightly. "What is it, Alfeegi?" A voice asked, startling Alfeegi. It turned out to be Tetheus. "Oh, it's just you. Anyway, I was informed from Silver that Hana is with Lord Lykouleon and the three knights. Silver was ordered to take Hana's little sister here, so she could rest. She was taking it hard." Alfeegi said. Tetheus nods, understanding the situation. "When will they be here?" Tetheus asked. "Silver said until tomorrow." Alfeegi said. Tetheus sighed. "Alright. I better finished my routine." Tetheus said while walking past Alfeegi. Alfeegi returned to his own office, finishing paperwork. He then gazed at the picture of Hana, himself, and the other three officers together. He smiled. "The others can't wait to see you, Hana. I can't wait either..." Alfeegi said to himself. He then contineud his paperwork.

Shizuka wakes up and saw Silver asleep beside her. She stroked it lightly. Silver woke up and saw Shizuka awake. He let out a chirp. Shizuka got out of the bed and walked up to the door. Silver perched on her shoulder. Shizuka looked outside her bedroom and walked in the hallways. Silver let out a yawn. She was in the garden. Shizuka was amazed from the view. She suddenly heard a bark from a dog, startling her. It was Snow Crewger. He wagged his tail happily, nuzzling her hand. Shizuka stroked the top of Crewger's head. "There you are, Crewger." A voice said. She turned around and saw Kai-Stern. He was wearing a white shirt and pants, wearing black gloves and wearing his glasses. "Oh, you must be Hana's little sister." Kai-Stern said. Shizuka was shy. He smiled. "My name is Kai-Stern." Kai-Stern said. "...Sh-Shizuka." Shizuka said quietly. Kai-Stern smiled and kneeled infront of her. "It's nice to meet you, Shizuka." Kai-Stern said while stroking her hair lightly. "Wh-Where's my sister?" Shizuka asked. "Don't worry. She'll be here today." Kai-Stern said. She goes with Hana anywhere. She was scared of being by herself. Kai-Stern saw a tear ran down her cheek. He sighed. "Hey, it's okay. She'll be here. I promise..." Kai-Stern said. He felt her hugging him tightly. He sighed once more and returned the hug. She wanted to be with her sister. This was now the beginning of the adventure of Shizuka and Silver Dragon Knight Hana.

Ch.2 Up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.2 Reunion/Catching Up

Hana was walking with the Three Knights and Lord Lykouleon back to the Dragon Castle. "So, Hana. How do you know Rune again when you saw him?" Rath asked. Hana smiled. "Well, he and the faerie tribe saved me. I went with Lord Lykouleon to rescue Raseleane. I took alot of damage from Nadil, trying to protect him. I kinda owe Rune for saving me, so I guess it makes us even. Right, Rune?" Hana asked. Rune smiled at her. "You actually fought the demon king?" Thatz asked. Lykouleon stares at Hana. She nods. "I only encounter him three times, I really don't like talking about it." Hana said. She felt Lykouleon's hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her.

During the walk, Thatz told them that he found a piece of gold, although, Rath wasn't interested. "If Rath had a passion for treasures and not demon hunting, he would be more pleasant." Lykouleon said. _"I agree."_ Fire said. Rath looked down. "Shut up." Rath said. Suddenly, Rune hit Rath with a giant boulder that came out of nowhere. "RATH!" Rune yelled. Hana hid behind Lykouleon. "Rune..." Lykouleon whispered. "Here go again..." Thatz said while rolling his eyes. Hana was suprised of how they were acting. But she does remember while reading the dragon knights series. "I was hoping to hunt demons before we get to the castle." Rath said. Lykouleon stares at Rath. "Rath..." "Hey, Thatz! I'll come with you to sell that thing at the pawn shop!" Rath said. Hana watch the three knights talk it out. Hana notice that something was bothering Lord Lykouleon.

"Is something wrong, Lord Lykouleon?" Hana asked. He stares at her and then smiled gently. "I'm fine, Hana." Lykouleon said while patting the top of her head. She sighed, then continued on walking beside them. Hana wanted to see the officers now, even see Shizuka if she made it to the castle okay. Lykouleon knew what she was thinking of. "Hana, do you trust me?" Lykoueon asked. Hana stares at him confused. "..yes I do." Hana said. Lykouleon focused up his powers and transfers it to Hana. Hana stares at him. "I gave you energy, so you might be able to use your powers again like last time. However, I think the officers and I have to teach the new powers that you have." Lykouleon said. She stares at him. "Why don't you go on ahead of us to the castle? We'll catch up." Lykouleon said. Hana smiled and hugged him lightly. She focused her powers and transformed into a dragon. She had black scales and gentle saphire blue eyes. She spreaded her wings and took off into the sky, flying her way to the Dragon Castle.

Shizuka was with Alfeegi and the other three officers, helping them with something. Shizuka then heard flapping. "Well, it seems we have a guest. Lykouleon didn't tell me about it. Shizuka, can you greet our guest? I'll meet you there soon." Alfeegi said. Shizuka nodded. She opened the door and gasped; it was a black dragon. She noticed the five charms around its neck. "...Hana!" Shizuka said. She ran to her and hugged her. Hana nuzzled her. "You're okay! I was so worried!" Shizuka said. Alfeegi walked out and saw the guest was a dragon. Hana noticed him and smiled gently. "...H-Hana? Is that you?" Alfeegi asked. Her smile grew wider and nuzzled Alfeegi. Alfeegi hugged her lightly. "Everyone missed you, Hana." Alfeegi whispered. He then felt soft hair. He saw that Hana transformed back. Alfeegi smiled and tighten the hug, stroking her long silky black hair. "...I missed you guys, too." Hana whispered. Alfeegi pulled away and stares at her. He smiled. "...it's been five years and you haven't changed a bit." Alfeegi said. She smiled. "Neither did you and Lord Lykouleon. Where are the others? I want to suprise them." Hana asked. Alfeegi looked away. "They...already know about your return." Alfeegi said. Hana had her head low, in a funny way. "Dang." Hana whispered. "But they still think you're with Lykouleon and the three knights." Alfeegi whispered.

Hana smirked. She climbed up to the tallest tree, staring at the window where the officer lounge was. She gasped; they were not there. "Where did they...?" Hana asked herself. The branch then snapped, bringing Hana to the ground. However, she didn't feel the impact of the ground. Someone was carrying her. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus. "Is this going to become of a habit of yours? I can't keep this up everytime you're in a tree." Tetheus said. Hana sighed. "...I don't know." Hana said. Tetheus raised and eye brow. He gently puts Hana down on the ground. Hana smiled and hugged him. "...I missed you and the others." Hana said. Tetheus smiled and hugged her in return. "...we missed you as well, Hana." Tetheus whispered. She tightens the hug as a single tear runs down her cheek. Hana pulls away and stares at him.

Hana then heard barking. Without even knowing, Crewger pounced on Hana; forcing her to the ground. "Yeah...I missed you too, boy." Hana said. Crewger licked her face lightly. She sat up and stroked him. "You've gotten bigger last time I saw you." Hana said. Crewger smirked. _"I think you changed, Hana. You looked different."_ Crewger said. Hana smiled and kept stroking him. She felt something perched on her shoulder. It was Silver. He nuzzled the side of her face. "I missed you too, Silver." Hana said. Silver let out a happy chirp and kept nuzzling her. _"Master, do you want to fly like old times?"_ Silver asked. Hana stared at Tetheus and Alfeegi. Tetheus smirked. "Go on ahead, Hana. You need to catch up with your powers. You might as well start with your dragon." Tetheus said. Hana nodded. She stares at Shizuka. "Do you want to come along, Shizuka?" Hana asked. Shizuka nodded. Hana smiled. Silver transformed into his bigger form. Hana helped Shizuka on Silver, letting her sit infront of her. Silver spreaded his wings and took off into the sky. "I've got you, Shizuka. It's okay." Hana said. Shizuka was amazed by the view. A sudden beam flew by them. Hana looked behind her and saw flying demons chasing them. "Hold on, Shizuka!" Hana said. She summoned her sword. Silver dived to help Hana to get the upper advantage.

But when she slayed one of the demon, one of them grabbed her. "Sis!" Shizuka yelled. "Silver, get Shizuka to the castle and then get help!" Hana ordered. Silver nodded. Silver took Shizuka back to the castle. Silver landed in the garden. Alfeegi, Tetheus and Kai-Stern was with Silver. "Where's Hana?" Kai-Stern asked. _"Demons attacked us. Hana told me to bring her sister back here and get help. I don't think she can handle five of them at a time."_ Silver said. They heard something come inside the castle. It was Hana on Shadow, her black horse. Hana slid off of his back. "You okay, Hana?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana gave him a thumbs up. "They didn't put up of a fight." Hana said while smirking. Kai-Stern hugged her lightly. Hana returned the hug. "I'm fine." Hana said. When Kai-Stern pulled away, he smiled. "Just miss ya is all." Kai-Stern said. She chuckled. "Sis!" Shizuka said. Shizuka hugged Hana tightly. "It's okay, Shizuka. I'm alright." Hana said while rubbing her back softly. Shizuka pulled away. "Don't do those stunts like that. You know that I don't like it when you do it." Shizuka said. Hana sighed. "I had to, Shizuka. If I hadn't, it would've grabbed you and I wouldn't forgive myself for it." Hana said. Hana stood up. "Where's Ruwalk? I haven't seen him for awhile." Hana asked. "He's probably in his office." Kai-Stern said. Hana smiled and walked up to his office.

Hana knocked on Ruwalk's door. "Who is it?" Ruwalk asked. Hana sighed. "I can't say hello to an old friend?" Hana asked. Ruwalk opened the door and saw Hana. He smiled gently. Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Ruwalk returned the hug. "...I missed you, Hana. Things weren't the same when you left." Ruwalk said. "...I missed you too." Hana whispered. Tears started to flow down her cheek. Ruwalk noticed and tighten the hug. Hana buried her head against his shoulder. Ruwalk rubbed her back softly. He then pulled away and stared at Hana. "You changed, Hana. Last time I saw you." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled lightly at him. Hana and Ruwalk sat underneath a tree, catching up. "So, you have a little sister now?" Ruwalk asked. Hana smiled. "Yeah. My parents named her Shizuka because she never talks to anyone but me. Out of everyone, she bonded with me. I'm actually happy about it, too." Hana said. Ruwalk smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad." Ruwalk said. Hana said. "I also heard that you had demon trouble." Ruwalk said. Hana sighed. "Yeah. Only five flying demons, but nothing I couldn't handle. They really didn't put much of a fight." Hana said. Ruwalk stared at her with concern. "What? Don't look at me like that." Hana said. Ruwalk smiled. "You really didn't changed much, have you?" A voice asked. Ruwalk and Hana saw the other three officers. She smiled at them. Hana then sat on one of the lower branches of the tree. "If you fall out of that tree, don't expect me to save you again." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him. "...meanie." Hana mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing!" Hana answered quickly. She heard him chuckled under his breath.

They started to catch up with everything eversince she left the tribe five years ago. "So, when did you found the three knights?" Hana asked. "Well, we found Rath, the Fire Dragon Knight, a few days after you left. Rune was found as the Water knight second, even though he's a elf. Then, Thatz tried to steal the Earth Dragon Rock and somehow, he became the Earth Dragon Knight." Alfeegi said. Hana stares at them. "Other than finding the three knights?" Hana asked. "We managed to retrieve Nadil's head before his army did. We also have Cesia, our new fortune teller." Tetheus said. "What happened to Salazar?" Hana asked. "We can't keep summoning her all the time, so we needed to find another one, and Cesia did help us retrieve the head." Kai-Stern. Hana chuckled. "Let me guess, the three knights were taking too long to get back to the castle, so you asked Cesia to retrieve it from them and take it back to the castle?" Hana asked. "Yep." Ruwalk said. Hana chuckled. "Wait, how did you know?" Alfeegi asked. "Lucky guess, I suppose." Hana said. Alfeegi sighed. Hana stared at the clouds. "It looks like none of us changed for five years." Hana said while resting her head against the tree. Silver perched on her shoulder, then laid down on her lap. "I know that you don't like talking about this, but what about your parents?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana sighed. "They learned to keep their distance from me." Hana lied. Tetheus knew she was lying, but he didn't bring it up. Hana was quiet for awhile, staring at the scar her parents gave her on her arm.

Hana got down from the branch and sat down with the officers, still with Silver sleeping in her lap. Hana soon drifted to sleep, her head resting on Ruwalk's shoulder. Ruwalk smiled gently and puts Hana in his lap. The officers soon noticed Lykouleon approaching them. "She asleep?" Lykouleon asked. Ruwalk nodded. "About an hour ago." Ruwalk said in a quiet tone, so he wouldn't wake her up. Hana shifted a little, then cuddled closer to Ruwalk. Ruwalk rubbed her back softly. Lykouleon smiled. Hana started to open her eyes. Hana saw Lykouleon. "How long was I..." "Just about a hour." Ruwalk said. Hana rest her head against his shoulder. "We are about to celebrate the knight's return." Lykouleon said. They all nodded. Ruwalk helped Hana up. "We better get ready." Alfeegi said. Hana was wearing a silver vest that matched her silver pants and boots. A black robe was over her left shoulder. Her five charms were sparkling in the sun. Silver was perched on her shoulder. She was hanging out with the four officers. Hana was smiling. Shizuka was wearing a white dress, with a pretty black bow in her hair. She was standing right beside Hana. She smiled. The water dragon perched on Shizuka's shoulder. "I guess the dragons like you, Shizuka." Hana said while smiling. She was glad that Shizuka was smiling, also, she was back at the castle with all of the people that care for her and love her.

Ch.3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.3 Demons/The Truth

Hana and Shizuka been at the castle for some time. One day, Shizuka, Silver, Crewger, and Hana were at a field, enjoying the sun. "Sis?" Shizuka asked. Hana opened one of her eye and stares at Shizuka. "Yes, Shizuka?" Hana asked. Shizuka sits next to Hana. "Those stories you told me, about the silver dragon knight, that was you?" Shizuka asked. Hana smiled. "Where else did you think I got these amazing stories from?" Hana asked. Shizuka smiled. Silver laid in Shizuka's lap. Crewger then sat next to Hana. She stroked him lightly.

Crewger then heard something and started to growl. "What is it, Crewger?" Hana asked. He growled even louder. _"Demons!"_ Crewger said. Hana got her sword out. "S-Sis? I'm scared..." Shizuka said. Hana rubbed her back softly. "Shizuka? I need you to go back to the castle and wait for me there. Okay?" Hana asked. She nodded. "Silver, Crewger. I need you to stay with Shizuka." Hana ordered. They both nodded.

When Shizuka went back to the castle with Silver and Crewger, Hana waited for the demon to show up. It was two flying demons. They both had many scars on it. She smirked. "Still want more? Well, come on! I don't got all day!" Hana yelled. The demon let out a roar. Hana focused her powers. She suddenly felt a force around her sword. It started to turn black. She stares at the demon and just slash it with just one hit. It landed on the ground, died from the sword impact. The sword then started to turn normal. The other demon started to dart towards her. The sword then started to turn blue. With a slash, the demon was frozen solid in ice. With one powerful kick, it broke into many pieces. Hana dropped to her knees, weak from all the energy she gave.

She felt a hand rubbing her back softly. She turned around and saw Lord Lykouleon kneeling next to her. She tried to stand up, but dropped back to her knees. "Easy...you used alot of energy." Lykouleon said. Hana stares at her. "Not only I gave you my powers, but you also have powers from the four officers and the three knights. You just need to practice is all." Lykouleon said in a gentle voice. Hana coughed up blood. "Okay, hold on." Lykouleon whispered. He gently picked her up. When Lykouleon and Hana were back at the castle, Lykouleon called a doctor to check on Hana. Lykouleon was waiting outside Hana's door, along side Shizuka. "Is sis going to be okay?" Shizuka asked. Lykouleon smiled gently and stroked the top of her head. "She's going to be fine. Hana is a strong girl." Lykouleon said.

The doctor came out. "How is she?" Lykouleon asked. He sighed. "Two of her ribs are cracked, giving her hard time for her to breath, but I managed to heal her up. She'll be okay. All she need is rest." The doctor said. Lykouleon sighed in relief. "Thank you." Lykouleon said. The doctor nodded. Lykouleon walked inside Hana's room, along side Shizuka. Hana was asleep. Lykouleon stroked her hair lightly. Hana started to wake up. He smiled gently. "Hey, Hana..." Lykouleon whispered. Hana smiled gently.

Shizuka hugged Hana gently. Hana returned the hug. "You okay, sis?" Shizuka asked. Hana nodded. "What about you?" Hana asked. Shizuka smiled. "I'm okay." Shizuka said. Hana smiled and started to feel dizzy all of a sudden. She felt Lykouleon's hand on her back. "Lay back down." Lykouleon said. Hana laid her head on the pillow. "Those powers wasted most of my energy." Hana said. Lykouleon sighed. "Shizuka? Is it okay if I can talk to Hana alone for a minute?" Lykouleon asked. Shizuka nodded. Soon, Lord Lykouleon and Hana were alone. Hana sat up, trying her best not to pass out on Lykouleon. "Hana? Are your parents still abbusing you?" Lykouleon asked. Hana had her head low. Her bangs were hiding her face. Lykouleon saw a tear landing on her lap. "Hana..." Lykouleon rested his hand on her cheek. He then pulled her into a comforting hug. Her head was buried into his chest, her hands clentching to his shirt. He rubbed her back softly, then tighten the hug. "It's okay...you're safe..." Lykouleon whispered. Soon, everything went silent. Lykouleon pulled away, staring at Hana. "Hana...how come you are still going through this?" Lykouleon asked. Hana rubbed her eyes, then stared at the picture of her and Shizuka. "They...were going to hurt her...If I didn't listen to them, they were going to hurt Shizuka...I-I had no choice." Hana said. Lykouleon stroked her hair gently. She rest her forehead against his shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore..." Hana whispered. Lykouleon pulls her into a gentle embrace. "It's going to be okay. I promise..." Lykouleon whispered. He pulled away and stared at Hana. He brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Do you need anything?" Lykouleon asked. Hana shooked her head no. Lykouleon gently kissed the top of her head. He closed the door behind him. He then saw Shizuka staring at him. "Is sis okay?" Shizuka asked. He smiled and stroked her hair. "She's just going through things right now." Lykouleon said.

Later that night, Hana sneaked out of her room and went to the garden. She sighed and stared at the starry night sky. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ruwalk. "Oh. Hey, Ruwalk." Hana said. Ruwalk stared at her with a concern look. She sat down near a tree. Ruwalk then sat next to her. "Lykouleon told me what happened today. I still don't understand." Ruwalk said. Hana stared at him. "How come you couldn't do anything if it concerns with Shizuka? You know that they couldn't do anything to her." Ruwalk asked. Hana looked down, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "...that's because I saw them trying to..." Hana said. Ruwalk stares at her shocked. "...s-sorry, Hana. I-I didn't know..." "It's alright...you didn't know." Hana said. She wiped the tears with her sleeves.

Ruwalk sighed and pulled Hana to his lap. She felt his hand stroking her hair so gently. "You're safe here...they won't hurt you here." Ruwalk said. Hana buried her face near the crook of his neck. Ruwalk kept stroking her hair. He then stares at Hana, with her sitting in his lap. _"Poor Hana...she's still suffering from her life she had to go through. I wish there was something I could do for her...__"_ Ruwalk thought. He felt everything gone silent. He saw Hana fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He then picked Hana up, carrying her to her room. Shizuka was fast asleep, along with Crewger and Silver. Ruwalk gently put Hana on her bed, then stroking her hair lightly. Ruwalk saw her peaceful expression on her face when she was fast asleep. Ruwalk then noticed the distance between himself and Hana were close. Hana started to wake up and saw Ruwalk. "R...Ruwalk?" Hana asked. Ruwalk then closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Hana felt herself returning the kiss. She soon pulled away. Ruwalk rested his forehead against hers, holding Hana close to him. "I'll see you tomorrow...okay?" Ruwalk asked. Hana couldn't say anything, all she did was nodded. Ruwalk tighten the hug, then pulled away. He kissed her cheek. Hana soon fell back asleep. Ruwalk stares at Hana one more time, then closed the door. He then blushed a deep red from what he did. _"Oh, man! I hope I wasn't pushy when I did that...wait...why **did** I do that?" _Ruwalk thought. He sighed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around and saw Tetheus. "Oh, it's just you." Ruwalk sighed in relief. "...why so jumpy?" Tetheus asked. "I-It's nothing." Tetheus stares at him. "You're not a good liar, Ruwalk and you know that." Tetheus said. Ruwalk gulped and blushed a slight red. He heard Tetheus sighed. "Never mind." Tetheus said. He then started to walk in a different direction. Ruwalk sighed. Ruwalk stared at the door and then smiled gently _"I hope she understands..."_ Ruwalk thought. He then started to walk towards his room, waiting for tomorrow to come.

Ch.4 up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.4 Feelings/Intertwine 

Hana was sitting on the porch with Lord Lykouleona and Lady Raseleane. Hana was still dozed off from the kiss that Ruwalk gave her late last night. "Is something wrong?" Raseleane asked. Hana blushed lightly. "N-No. I'm fine." Hana said. "Hana...you can tell us. We won't tell anyone." Lykouleon said with a gentle smile. Hana sighed. "Late last night, Ruwalk-" "Your Highness!" A voice said. It was Alfeegi, all out a breath. "What is it, Alfeegi?" Lykouleon said with a concern look. "Excuse me, your majesty. It's about Rath's sword, it seems that Rath is..." Alfeegi started. "Gone?" Lykouleon asked. "I only took my eye off him for a second!" Alfeegi said.

Hana and Raseleane stared at each other. "Did you tell him about the sword?" Lykouleon asked. "No. I was nearly avoiding him..." Alfeegi said. "Maybe he's off playing with Crewger." Lykouleon said while sighing. "My lord. If I may?" Raseleane asked. "What is it, Raseleane?" Lykouleon asked while looking at her. "About Rath. It seems that Thatz took him to the fighter's guild." Raseleane said. "The Fighter's house! But that means..." "What does it mean?" Hana and Lykouleon asked. Hana saw Alfeegi going towards the fighter's house. "I wonder what's that all about?" Hana asked. _"I just hope he doesn't cause a scene..."_ Lykouleon thought. "Now, you were saying Hana?" Raseleane asked. Hana sighed once more. "Well...Ruwalk was trying to make me feel better since the talk you and me had yesterday, Lord Lykouleon. I kinda fell asleep...and...something happened." Hana said. "What is it?" Lykouleon asked. Hana blushed a slightly bright red and gulped. Raseleane giggled while Lykouleon chuckled. "I think we know what happened, Hana. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's great that someone is there that likes you." Raseleane said. Hana stares at them a little suprised. "R-Really?" Hana asked. Lykouleon smiles and nods. "It's okay, Hana. Ruwalk is a great friend and I assure you that he will do anything to make you happy." Lykouleon said. Hana then smiled from what Lykouleon said. Hana was then thinking about talking to Ruwalk.

Later that evening, Hana was walking down the hallways. When she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. It turned out to be Ruwalk, the same person that she was looking for. Luckily, she didn't fall to the ground because she was held close to Ruwalk. Hana blushed slightly. "You okay, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nodded. "Yeah..I'm fine..." Hana said. There was an akward silence between them. "R-Ruwalk?" Hana started. Ruwalk stares at her in concern. "Yes, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. It was very difficult for Hana to speak to Ruwalk. "Th-that kiss last night...d-did you...really mean it? I-Is that...how you feel...about me?" Hana asked. Ruwalk was suprised from her question, then smiled gently and sighed. She suddenly felt a gentle embrace from Ruwalk. "...I don't lie about my feelings, Hana." Ruwalk said in a gentle voice. Hana was suprised and then returns the hug. Ruwalk stroked her long, silky, black hair gently. Hana felt his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "...I really do love you Hana...and I mean it." Ruwalk said. He then closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Hana closed her eyes and slid her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss. They soon pulled away from each other. Ruwalk then rest his forehead against hers. "...thank you, Ruwalk." Hana whispered. Ruwalk smiled. Ruwalk then pulled away and stared at Hana. Hana then heard someone coming. It was Tetheus. "Did...something happen?" Tetheus asked. Ruwalk was zoned out, not knowing what to say. He can't fool Tetheus and he knows it. "We were just talking." Hana said. Tetheus sighed. "Ruwalk. I need you for a second." Tetheus said. "Uhhh...sure." Ruwalk said. Tetheus stopped by Hana then scruffed the top of her head. He smirked and walked down the hallway with Ruwalk.

Hana smiled to herself as she walked into her room. Shizuka was there along with Silver. "Did something happen, sis?" Shizuka asked. Hana smiled gently. "You could say that." Hana said. She yawned. "Well, I'm beat. Do you want to head in, Shizuka?" Hana asked. Shizuka yawned lightly and nodded. Hana turned off the lights and pulled the covers up to herself and Shizuka. Shizuka was already fast asleep. Hana, on the other hand, couldn't forget what happened today. Soon, she then fell asleep. In the middle of the night, she heard someone come in her room. She pretend she was asleep. She felt the person sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to her. She then felt the person's hand stroking her hair so slightly. She knew who the person was. She then felt the person kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." The voice said. She heard the person walking out of the room, closing the door so slightly. Hana then fell asleep, dreaming a happy memory once more.

Hana was training, under Tetheus' guidance. She was learning the "Black Dragon Blade", a very special skill that has the power of the Black Dragon Officer himself. She learned the other officer's and knight's spell, it was that the Black Dragon Officer's magic was very difficult to control. It kept consuming most of her energy, no matter how hard she tried to focus. When she hit a target with the special move, she dropped to her knees, exhausted from the energy she gave. Tetheus kneeled infront of her, rubbing her back gently. "Let's take a break for now." Tetheus said. Tetheus stood up, then offer his hand to Hana. She took the hand and lets him help her up. They sat near a lilac tree. Hana leaned her head against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes. She then heard someone coming. It turned out to be Alfeegi. "You okay? You don't look good." Alfeegi asked. Hana nodded. "I'm fine, just exhausted from training is all." Hana said. She then suddenly heard a light thundering sound. Rain was coming towards the castle. They soon headed inside. "I'll tell his majesty about your progress. We'll continue the training another day." Tetheus said. Hana nodded.

Hana's face turned a bright red when she sat on the couch. She then remember what her brother said to her. _"You have a fever again? Don't push yourself so hard. You don't have to waste all of your energy to prove that you're the best for everyone. Take a step at a time, and take a break if you need to. It's okay."_ Jason's voice said. Hana then felt her head resting on something soft, feeling someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw her head resting on Ruwalk's lap, stroking her hair so slightly. She stares at him. He smiled gently. She tried to sit up, but laid her head back down. "Easy...don't move much." Ruwalk said. Hana wondered how long she was sleeping, and Ruwalk knew what she was thinking. "It was only for a couple hours." Ruwalk said. Hana sighed.

Hana then felt herself being carried. Hana saw Ruwalk carrying her. She rest her head against his shoulder. Ruwalk smiled. "...thank you" Hana whispered. Ruwalk gave her a soft kiss. Hana smiled and rest her forehead against his. They suddenly heard someone clearing their throat. It was Alfeegi. Hana and Ruwalk gulped slightly. "...hi." Ruwalk said. "What are you two doing?" Alfeegi asked. "I-It's not what it looks like! I-I-I can explain!" Ruwalk said. Alfeegi stares at Hana. She looks away slightly. He noticed that her face was still red. "Do you have a fever, Hana?" Alfeegi. Hana sighed. "...I keep pushing myself to hard." Hana said. He sighed. "Don't let me catch you two in the hallways like this again." Alfeegi said. "Yes, sir." Ruwalk and Hana said. Alfeegi walked pass them to somewhere they don't know. "...that was scary." Hana said. "You have no idea." Ruwalk said. Ruwalk then carried Hana to her room. He sat her down on her bed. He then kissed her on her lips. Hana returned the kiss. They soon pulled away and stared at each other. "Stay here and get some rest. You deserve it." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled and closed her eyes. Ruwalk smiled and left Hana alone in peace. A couple of days later, she felt a disturbance. She looked outside and was shocked. It was demons, attacking the castle. She grasps her sword and headed out to the castle grounds, to help out the castle defend from demons.

Ch. 5 up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.5 Transformation/Lost and Gain

Hana just now slayed her tenth demon. The yokai, Bierrez, controlling them. _"If he can go through the shield, then the demons that are being summoned can do that as well."_ Hana thought. She slayed yet another one. She was already tired out. The demons then surrounded her. Suddenly she saw one of them got killed. It was Tetheus. His back was against hers. "Need my help?" Tetheus asked. Hana smirked. "...if you can keep up." Hana said. Tetheus smirked from her comment. Soon, they started to slay the demons. Hana saw a demon trying to target Tetheus from behind. Tetheus then felt himself being pushed out of the way. The demon pinned Hana to the wall. Her sword shattered. The demon hissed at her. Hana suddenly felt a power flowing through her. A sudden light flashed. Tetheus covered his eyes. He then heard something dropped to the ground, then a sudden rumble. He then saw a dragon, with one of it's foot on top of the demon corpse. It's golden scales reflect and shined brightly. It's bat like wings expand magnificent feet. The dragon's crimson red and saphire blue eyes shined bright as the sun would. It had amazing talon like claws. The dragon roared. Tetheus was suprised, then knew who the dragon was. The dragon was Hana. _"She probably transform into a more powerful state."_ Tetheus thought. More demons showed. The spikes on it's back started to glow black as the midnight sky would. It released black flames, killing all of the demons.

It soon started to rain. Tetheus saw Hana transforming back. She nearly dropped to the ground, but Tetheus caught her fall. Her hair was longer than it was before. Hana then started to open her eyes. Her right eye was now a crimson red. Her left eye was still saphire blue. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. She nodded. "...just dizzy is all, but I'll be fine." Hana said. Tetheus helped her up. "What happened?" Hana asked while rubbing her head. Tetheus was suprised from her question. "...you don't remember?" Tetheus asked. "Remember what?" Hana asked again. He sighed. "I'll...tell you later. We need to see if any more demons are here." Tetheus said. Hana nodded.

When Tetheus and Hana, with Silver perched on her shoulder, were about to walk into Lord Lykouleon's office to give their reports, they heard yelling. "RATH!" "Are you causing trouble again!" "Spit it out, Rath! Tell us what happened!" "Please said it wasn't not a demon." "...your majesty, this isn't funny. Why are you laughing." "I-I-I don't know!" Hana and Tetheus stared at each other. "...should we wait?" Hana asked. Tetheus sighed. "Let's just give our reports and be done with it." Tetheus said. "...good point." Hana said. Tetheus knocked on the door. Everything went from yelling to silent. "Well, at least that worked." Hana said while smiling. "Come in!" Lykouleon's voice said. Tetheus and Hana walked inside. Everyone, except for Tetheus, was shocked from Hana's appearence. "Is...something wrong, your majesty?" Hana asked. Lykouleon shook out from his shocking moment. "It's just that...you look so different." Lykouleon said. Tetheus cleared his throat. "From the battle fields, it seems that no building was damaged. Only a few officers were wounded from the demons, my lord. I asked Hana to scout around the castle grounds to see if any more were still alive." Tetheus said. "Was there?" Lykouleon asked. "None, my lord. I scouted from the skies and found nothing but demon corpses." Hana said. Lykouleon smiled. "That's good." Lykouleon said.

"Did something happen to ya?" Thatz asked. Hana stares at him confused. "What do you mean?" Hana asked. "Well, your eyes...they changed and your hair is longer than before." Rune said. Hana smiled. "I'm fine. Just grown a little is all." Hana said. "Your majesty, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Tetheus asked. Lykouleon nods. Soon, Tetheus was alone with Lykouleon and Hana, since Tetheus told her to stay. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?" Lykouleon asked. "Well, when me and Hana were taking care of the demons, something happened and it concerns with Hana." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him confused. "Me?" Hana asked. Tetheus nods. "From my perspective, it seems that she transform into a dragon that I never encounter or experience before." Tetheus said. Lykouleon stares at Hana. "Is this true, Hana?" Lykouleon asked. She tried to remember, but she couldn't. "I...don't remember, sir. All I do know is that when that demon attacked me, I was surrounded by a glowing light. Then, I woke up." Hana said. Lykoueon sighed. "It's okay, Hana." Lykouleon said. When they were done giving their reports, Hana walked along side with Tetheus. "Tetheus, if I did transform into that dragon, then how come I can't remember what happened?" Hana asked. Tetheus shrugged. "You used energy that I have never seen before, so I don't know that answer." Tetheus said.

Hana sighed. She then felt Tetheus' hand on the top of her head. "Just don't push yourself too hard. Okay?" Tetheus asked. "...'kay." Hana said. Tetheus scruffed the top of her head. Hana walked into her room, then got glomped by her sister. "Hey, Shizuka. Sorry if I ran off like that." Hana said. Shizuka pulled away and stared at Hana. "You look different!" Shizuka said. Hana giggled. "You like?" Hana asked. She smiled and hugged her.

Soon, Hana was helping Ruwalk in the library, sitting on a ladder putting books away that Ruwalk hands her while Alfeegi was going over expense reports while Rath was reading a book. "That's strange." Alfeegi said while rubbing his head in confusion. "What is it?" Ruwalk asked. Hana stares at Alfeegi. "This report doesn't make sense." Alfeegi said while closing his eyes. Hana then knew what was going to happen. _"Oh, no..."_ Hana said while she sweat dropped. Alfeegi then slam the report on the table. "Ruwalk! You gave Kai-Stern extra money for his trip! Even after I told you not to!" Alfeegi yelled. Ruwalk gulped and dropped the books that he was carrying. "But...that was a long time ago!" Ruwalk said. He sweat dropped. Thatz then walked in. "Hey." "Hey, Thatz." Hana said. "You do this everytime! He's only suppose to get money from me or the dragon lord! This screws up the budget numbers!" Alfeegi said. "Well, don't get mad at me!" Ruwalk said. "Whatcha doin'?" Thatz asked. "Just reading, it's a hobby." Rath said. Hana stares at Alfeegi and Ruwalk fighting. "And them?" Thatz asked. "The same thing. Arguing over Kai-Stern's expense report." Rath said while flipping a page.

"Why does he need so much cash for!" Alfeegi asked. "Okay!" Ruwalk said. Hana laughed lightly. "It's kinda funny watching those two argue." Hana said. "Oh, yeah. He's back." Thatz said. Everything went silent. "What?" Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Rath asked. "I just saw him come in. He's with the Dragon Lord." Thatz asked while pointing to the door. Soon, Alfeegi and Rath rushed out to where Kai-Stern was. "Look at em' go! They're fast." Thatz said while smiling. _"It's like he did this on purpose..."_ Hana thought. "Oh, man. Kai-Stern, why couldn't your timing been better?" Ruwalk asked while rubbing his head. Soon, Thatz walked away, leaving Hana and Ruwalk alone. Hana noticed Ruwalk staring at her. "You sure you got this, Hana? I can switch with you if you want." Ruwalk asked. Hana puts another book in place on the shelf. "I'm fine." Hana said. The ladder then folded all of the sudden, bring Hana to the ground. Luckily, Ruwalk caught her. "You okay?" Ruwalk asked while putting Hana gently on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Hana said. Ruwalk smiled. She then felt his hand going through her silky black hair. Hana stares at him. He smiled and held her close to him, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry if I worried you that day when the demons attacked." Hana said while blushing. Ruwalk smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Ruwalk said.

Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his arms around her waist. "It's going to be okay. You'll see." Ruwalk whispered. Hana closed her eyes and tighten the hug. Ruwalk pulled away and stares at Hana. He gently puts a soft kiss on her lips. She gently slid her arms around his neck. She suddenly pulled away, staring at the door. "What?" Ruwalk asked. "...I thought I heard Alfeegi coming." Hana said. "You're over reacting, Hana. I think that he's arguing with Kai-Stern right about now." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled. "I guess you're right." Hana said.

One night, Hana felt dizzy from something. She then saw that she was transormed into a dragon. She had white fur instead of scales. Her angelic wings were beautiful and had a mane going down her back to her tail. _"It's a sleep spell! Wait a sec, how come it didn't make me go to sleep like how other members do?" _Hana asked herself. She then realized her answer. _"Right...I'm not...from this world."_ Hana thought. She heard someone calling for Cesia's name. It was Tetheus. She spread her wings and followed where Tetheus' voice was coming from. She then felt a light aura that was lit faintly. She gasped; she remembered what happened. _"Ruwalk!"_ Hana thought. She flew as fast as she could, trying to find Ruwalk. Soon, she found Ruwalk in a chamber. He had many scratches and wounds on his face, arms and legs. Hana tried to wake him up. _"Please Ruwalk,...don't leave...please..."_ Hana thought. Tears started to flow down her cheek. She then felt a hand stroking her lightly. It was Ruwalk. "Don't cry, Hana...it's...okay. I'm fine." Ruwalk said. Hana rubbed her head on Ruwalk's hand, making sad chirps. Ruwalk sat up, leaning his head against the pillar. Hana sat on his lap, resting her head on the top of his arm. Ruwalk sighed. "It's okay...don't cry." Ruwalk whispered as he stroked her lightly.

Soon, Cernozura came and help. Ruwalk was all bandaged up. "You okay, Ruwalk?" Cernozura asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Ruwalk said. He then saw Hana fast asleep in his lap. She was back into her human form. Ruwalk then saw a tear roll down Hana's cheek. He ran his hand through her hair, letting her know that he was right beside her. He sighed. He gently slid his arms around her shoulder and under her knees, carrying her gently. Ruwalk was about to put Hana to her room, but then stopped. He sighed. He went towards his room. He gently laid her down on the bed. Ruwalk then laid next to her, putting one arm around her. Soon, he fell asleep.

Hana started to hear bird chirping. She opened her eyes and saw that she was not in her room. When she got out of bed, she walked to the door and opened it. She then saw Ruwalk, about to knock on the door, to see if she was up. Hana stares at him suprised. He then felt her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. She was crying softly onto his shoulder. Ruwalk returned the hug gently, rubbbing her back softly. "Shhhhh...it's okay. I'm fine, Hana." Ruwalk whisperd. Hana pulled away, staring at Ruwalk. "I'm sorry...it's just that...if you didn't make it...I-I don't know what to do with myself. O-Other than everyone in the dragon tribe and Shizuka, you're the only person I've grown close to. I-I didn't want to lose you, like my brother..." Hana said. Ruwalk stares at her suprised from what she said. He rest his hand on her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "...I didn't know that you felt for me that way. I'm sorry if I made you worried like that." Ruwalk said. He then gently kissed her. She returned the kiss. They soon pulled away. "Come on. Lykouleon wants to see us." Ruwalk said while offering his hand to Hana. She smiled sweetly at Ruwalk and took his hand. It was soft and warm. Soon, they headed towards Lord Lykouleon's office.

Ch.6 Up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.6 Scouting/The Fire Demon

Hana was inside Lord Lykouleon's office, along with Rath, Cesia, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Tetheus, and a few dragon soldiers. Cesia started talking about MFartha, saying that a demon can revive the dead and wish to revive the demon dog Crewger, since he died trying to protect Cesia from Garfacky, Kharl's human assistant. Lykouleon smiled and lets her go to the mountain. "Man." Rath said. Hana, Alfeegi and Ruwalk stares at him. "Can I go hunt demons too? All alone?" Rath asked while folding his arms. "NO!" Ruwalk and Alfeegi yelled. Hana saw Tetheus getting a little agitated from Rath's question. _"Wait, doesn't Tetheus pull out some stick or..."_ Hana thought. "Sir..." A soldier said nervously. Hana looked and saw Tetheus holding something, about to wack Rath with it. "Can't I go with her? Could be alot of demons." Rath asked. Alfeegi and Ruwalk then became more mad. "WE SAID NO!" Alfeegi and Ruwalk yelled. Hana covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. "T-Tetheus...I don't think wacking Rath in the head would solve anything..." Hana said while putting her hand on his shoulder. Tetheus just glared at Rath, then sighed and puts the stick/pole away. Lykouleon sighed in relief, glad that Hana stopped Tetheus from what he was about to do.

Hana was at the training grounds. She emptied her mind. Shizuka was watching Hana train, along with Silver. "How come Sis keeps training herself to the edge? I don't want her to get hurt." Shizuka asked. Silver sighed. _"She only does this because she wants to protect the ones she loves and care about. So, she trains herself so she can make that goal come true. She also wants to protect you the most, since you're the only family member she has left."_ Silver said. Shizuka stares at Hana. Hana stares at her hand. Black Dragon magic then showed. She shoots the dummy, seeing it blow into tiny (and I mean really tiny) pieces. Hana sigh in relief, knowing that she was getting better at her magic. Hana stares at Shizuka, seeing her smiling at her. She smiled back at Shizuka. She then knew something would happen. When Hana was doen with her training, she went to talk to Rath. She knocked on Rath's door. "Rath? Can I talk to you?" Hana asked. "S-Sure! Come in!" She smirked. She knew that it wasn't Rath. She walked inside and saw Rath, along side with his dragon, Fire. She sat beside him. "What do you want to talk about?" Rath asked. She smirked. "You don't have to put on that disguise anymore, Zoma. I wont tell you're Rath's stand in." Hana said. He looked shocked, along with Fire. Zoma then transformed back. He had purple short hair and purple eyes. A horn was on the top of his head. He looked like he was twelve years old. "H-how did you know that it was me?" Zoma asked. She smiled at him. "You forgot that I'm the silver knight. No one can really fool me." Hana said. Zoma blushed slightly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you are doing." Hana said. Zoma smiled. "Thanks, Hana." Zoma said. She nods. _"He's going to be caught by Alfeegi later anyway."_ Hana thought.

Alfeegi told Hana that some disturbance was causing havoc in the Fiori forest, so he asked Hana to check it out. Hana then started to scout out for demons in town. She was riding her horse, Shadow. They were in the demon forest. "I know that Lykouleon now trusted me to go by myself, but I'm getting the feeling that something is in this forest, Shadow." Hana said. Her horse neighed softly. She mounted off her horse. Luckily, Tetheus gave Hana her his old sword he had before he joined the dragon tribe. She was now deep into the forest. She suddenly heard an evil chuckle. Hana started to get scared. It revealed the Fire demon, Fedelta. "I knew that you were still alive, Fedelta." Hana glared. He smirked evily. "It's been awhile, silver knight." Fedelta said. Hana clentched to her sword. She then saw him summoning fire magic.

Hana then focus her powers. "Don't think that you're the only one who can do magic!" Hana yelled. She then transform into a sky water dragon. She thought that she would have the advantage if she transform into a water dragon. Fedelta smirked. When she got hit by his fire power, she was hurt seriously. She transformed back. "Before Nadil got killed, he gave me his power. So your dragon powers are useless to me now." Fedelta said with a evil smirk. She then tried something new. Black magic surrounded her sword. She charged at Fedelta with the "Black Dragon Blade", many demons blocked her path, killing them instead. Fedelta smirked. "I am impress, but that's not going to work." Fedelta said. Hana was about to pass out, but still kept standing. Soon, a sudden light flashed around Hana, killing all of the demons. Fedelta then summon his flames to transport. "Soon, Nadil will rise again and you will witness his real power." Fedelta said.

Hana then fell on the ground, weak from the powers being drained away. She had wounds all over her legs, very sore from the battle. She closed her eyes, resting. A few hours passed, she felt herself being held. She opened her eyes and saw Alfeegi. She tried to sit up. "Easy...easy..." Alfeegi whispered. A sudden pain throbbed through her body. She saw all the burnt marks she had made from Fedelta. "What happened?" Alfeegi asked. "F...fire demon..." Hana mummered. When Alfeegi touched her hand, it was cold as death itself. Alfeegi then quickly puts his jacket around her shoulder, then picking her up gently, trying his best not to hurt her. "You're going to be fine, Hana. Just stay with me." Alfeegi whispered. Hana closed her eyes, fainted from the injuries and the powers she gave away.

Hana then wakes up to a soft bed, feeling the warmth flowing back to her body. There she saw four people sleeping in her room. Shizuka was sleeping right next to Hana, along with Silver. Alfeegi was sleeping on a chair. Tetheus and Ruwalk are sitting on the floor, having their backs against Hana's bed, asleep. _"I...don't understand...how come demons are coming after me? How come I'm always the one being rescued?" _Hana thought to herself. She sat up silently, trying her best not to wake everyone up. "They must have stayed up all night..." Hana whispered to herself. She gently got out of bed, went to the balcony. She stares at the rain, falling down on her hair. "I try so hard and yet...I can't...protect anyone...I keep getting...hurt, and I pass out." Fresh tears started to flow down her cheek. "Why...? Why can't I protect them..." Hana asked herself. She cried softly to herself. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Tetheus. He sighed and wrapped one arm around her. She was shocked, but then wrapped her arms around him, crying softly onto his shirt. He stroked her hair softly. "It's okay...you don't have to train yourself to the edge. It's okay..." Tetheus whispered.

Ruwalk and the other three wakes up and saw Hana with Tetheus on the balcony. Tetheus then noticed Ruwalk. He nods. He puts his coat around her shoulders, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her inside her room. Tetheus told Alfeegi and Shizuka, and walked out of Hana's room, leaving Hana and Ruwalk alone. Hana clenched on to the coat that was around her shoulder. Ruwalk wrapped one of his arm around Hana, rubbing her back softly. "It's okay, Hana. You don't need to push yourself so hard. Just take a step at a time. You'll get there eventually." Ruwalk said. Fresh tears kept rolling down her cheek. "I just...want to protect everyone...but I keep...I keep..." Hana then started to break down. Ruwalk sighed and pulled her close to him. "I know...I know..." Ruwalk whispered. He then tighten the hug. He lifted up her chin, making her look at him. He then closed the distance with a gentle kiss. They soon pulled away from each other. "R...Ruwalk? Can you stay...just for tonight?" Hana asked. Ruwalk smiled and kissed her cheek. Ruwalk stayed up with Hana until she fell asleep. In awhile, both Hana and Ruwalk fell asleep.

However, Hana and Ruwalk didn't know that the others were watching them. "I knew that sis was hiding something." Shizuka said. Tetheus smirk. It's getting late, guys. We should head for bed." Tetheus said. Alfeegi just stared at the door, then sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Alfeegi said. Hana wakes up silently, stared at Ruwalk. She cuddled her head against his chest, then closing her eyes. She felt his hand stroking her hair slightly. Hana was ahppy that she had someone like Ruwalk to look out for her.

Ch. 7 up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Sequal to Dragon Officers and a Silver Knight

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights. They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. I only own Aleese and Shizuka. (My characters)

The Return of the Silver Knight 

Ch.7 Actions/Desperate Times 

Hana wakes up from birds chirping from outside her window. She flutter her eyes opened and saw a clothed chest. She then looked up and smiled. Ruwalk was fast asleep, with one arm underneath his head while the other was around Hana. She blushed slightly and smiled. She gently got out of bed quietly, trying her best not to wake up Ruwalk. She got a brush and brushed her black silky hair. She then felt arms around her waist. She smiled and turns around. Ruwalk smiled and rest his forehead against hers. "...I love you, Hana." Ruwalk whispered. Hana smiled sweetly and hugged him. "...I love you too, Ruwalk." Hana whispered. Soon, Ruwalk and Hana left the room and gone to do their duties.

Hana was riding on Silver, scouting for demons around Dusis. "Anything yet, Silver?" Hana asked. Silver looked around. _"Nothing, master. It seems these demons are starting to be smarter hiding from us."_ Silver said. "...as if they are planning something." Hana whispered. She soon started to head back to the castle. There, waiting for them, was Tetheus with a few dragon fighters. Silver landed beside them. Hana then slipped off of Silver's back. "Anything?" Tetheus asked. "Nothing. I think the demons are getting smarter by the minute." Hana said. Tetheus nods. Silver perched on Hana's shoulder. Tetheus then handed Hana the reins of her horse, Shadow. "Lord Lykouleon needs you to come with me for more scouting outside of Draqueen." Tetheus ordered. She nodded. She then mounted on Shadow, waiting for Tetheus and the others.

They were soon in a abaondoned town. She then saw old house. Tetheus took one side of town with a few fighters while Hana took the rest of the fighters with her. "What do we do now?" One of the fighters asked. She stares at the abandoned house. "Let's go inside." Hana said. The door was jammed. "I can't get in, it's locked from the inside and out." The other fighters said. She sighed. "Stand back." Hana ordered. The soon were out of Hana's way. She sighed deeply, then kicked the door down. She walked inside the house, which look centuries old. She then heard hisses. She then sighnaled the fighters to hide, so they can ambush the demon. Soon, three demons showed. Then soon, it became a bloody battle. Hana and the Dragon fighters won. Hana stares at the corpses. "Wait a second, they...were too easy, like they wanted us to kill them." Hana said. Soon, Hana and the fighters started to head where Tetheus and the other fighters were. She then felt the earth trembling under her feet. She suddenly fell into a deep hole. "Miss Hana!" One of the fighters yelled. They looked down and saw Hana, with scrapes and bruises. They thought she was dead.

"Miss?" One of the fighers asked. She then started to open her eyes. The fighters sighed in relief, knowing that Hana was okay. "Miss, Hana! Are you okay?" They asked. She tried to get up, but fell back to the ground, which was slightly filled with water. "I-I don't know...my ankle hurt pretty bad. I...I can't get up." Hana said. She was shivering from the water inside the cave. "I'll get the captain! The rest of you, stay here with miss Hana!" The fighter said with black hair.

Meanwhile, Tetheus and the fighters he had just now got done talking with Kitchel, the human theif that was helping Lord Lykouleon to get the Three Treasures; items that can defeat the Demon King. "Captain!" A fighter said. It was the fighter with black hair. Tetheus was concern. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. When the fighter came, he was out of breath. "It's...it's Hana! Sh-She...is in trouble..." The fighter said. Tetheus stares at him. He finallly caught his breath. "Hana fell down into a demon trap. I don't think she can't get out." The fighter said. Tetheus was shocked from he heard. "Where is she?" Tetheus asked. He pointed the way. "Just about fifteen minutes from here." The fighter said.

Soon, Tetheus came to the trap. He saw the fighters with rope, trying to pull Hana out. "How long had she been down there?" Tetheus asked. "We don't know, sir. My guess, at least an half an hour." The fighter said while trying to pull the rope. Tetheus looked down and saw Hana, nearly exhausted from trying to get out herself out of the hole. "I'm going down there to get Hana. When I grab her, pull both of us up." Tetheus ordered. The dragon fighters nodded. Tetheus headed down where Hana was. He gently kneeled down and stroked down her hair. "Hey, Hana..." Tetheus whispered. She semi-opened her eyes and saw Tetheus. Her face was turning red and was breathing heavily. Tetheus gently wrapped his arms around Hana, stroking her hair. He then tied the rope around her and himself.

"Okay, pull us up." Tetheus said. Slowly, Tetheus and Hana were pulled up from demon trap. Tetheus kneeled down and stroked her hair. "Captain, I think she's got a fever." One of the fighters said. Tetheus rest his hand on her forehead. "Yeah, we better get to the town so we can get a doctor to look at her injuries." Tetheus said. He gently slid his arms around Hana's shoulders and under her knees, picking her up gently without hurting her.

Hana started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus carrying her on his back. Tetheus stared at Hana. "You feeling okay?" Tetheus asked. Hana leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I..don't feel good...my whole body hurts..." Hana said. Tetheus sighed and got a better grip on Hana's legs. "Well, you're going to be soar for awhile. The doctor told me that Rune can heal you, the doctors at Memphis couldn't heal the demon fever you have, but they tried their best to heal the bruises and cuts you got. Plus, you dislocated yor ankle pretty good as well." Tetheus said. She closed her eyes. Tetheus realized that Hana fell asleep. He sighed. "...just hang in there a little longer, Hana. We're almost home..." Tetheus whispered. He got a better grip of Hana and kept walking.

Soon, Tetheus was at the castle. He then saw Rune. "Rune, can you heal up Hana's fever?" Tetheus asked. Rune stared at Hana, who was fast asleep; with her head against his shoulder. Rune then nodded, agreeing to Tetheus. Rune was now healing Hana's demon fever. Hana then started to breathe normally. "There. She's doesn't have a demon fever. All need she needs is to rest." Rune said. Tetheus stares at Hana, seeing her fast asleep. He stroked her hair gently. He then turned off the light, letting Hana sleep.

Hana started to open her eyes. She saw herself in her room. She hen saw Ruwalk smiling at her. "R...Ruwalk..." Hana whispered. Ruwalk smiled and stroked her hair. She then sat up gently, staring at Ruwalk. She then was glomped by her sister. She then felt Shizuka crying on her shoulder. Hana returned the hug, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry, Shizuka...didn't mean to worry you." Hana whispered. Shizuka pulled away. "Please...don't scare me like that." Shizuka said. She smiled. "...I promise..." Hana said. She then left Hana and Ruwalk alone. She then sat on the edge of the bed. Ruwalk sat next to her. "If I made you worried as well, Ruwalk...I'm sorry if I did." Hana said. A single tear runs down her cheek.

Ruwalk then pulled her close to a gentle embrace. "It's okay, Hana..." Ruwalk said. She closed her eyes and blushed; returning the hug. Ruwalk then rest his hand against her cheek, making her look at him. He gently kissed her. Hana returned the kiss. They soon pulled away. "Well, I think I rested long enough. I'm going to see Lord Lykouleon." Hana said. She managed to walk to the door. Ruwalk smiled. "She just keeps on going. What strong spirit she has." Ruwalk whispered to himself.

Ch.8 up soon


End file.
